Evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of a fourth dose of DTacP5 in children previously immunized with three doses of DTacP5 and demonstrate lot consistency for the safety and immunogenicity of three manufacturing lots (#6055, #6056 and #6057) of investigational DTacP5. We are in the early stages of this protocol thus recruitment will be our main focus.